monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Robby Goodfellow
Robby Goodfellow is the son of the literary figure Robin Goodfellow, also known as Puck. He was previously a Spectra Central High student, until he transfered to Monster High in his freshmeat year. Personality Robby is pretty much a lazy bum. He doesn't typically do anything he doesn't have to with provocation, and when he does do something it's usually not very productive. He's very creative, and is constanly striving for a way to "properly express" his creative drive. He's very big romantic at heart, but doesn't like to advertise it much. And despite having the charizma to, he doesn't typically take the leadership role in group settings becuase of the amount of work it would take from him. His lazy attitude also helps further the general assumption most of the other fae-related students have about him being of a "lower class". Physical Appearance At fisrt glance Robby could be mistaken as human. His skin has an olive tone to it, while he has green eyes and shaggy red-orange hair with a small goatee. he has a set of small, black satyr-like horn protruding from his head, set between his temples and pointed ears. Past that, it is unknown if he has any further satyr-like traits due to his perferance for wearing baggy pants. Classical Monster Robin Goodfellow is a classical figure in many various European myths, his most notable one being as Puck in William Shakespeare's play ''A Midsummer Night's Dream. ''often assosiated with hobgoblins, buccas, and even the devil, Puck is often depicted with a faun- or satyr-like apperance. Reltationships Family Robby presumably lives with his father in a fae realm, which means he has to constantly commute to school. He doesn't talk much about his home life, but judging by the ammount of time he spends hanging out with his peers after school, rather than going home, that either the two don't get along, or have mild tolerance for one another. His mother is unknown, but can be assumed to be fae as well, possibly a fairy or brownie. Friends Robby was a member of the same gang as Grave Robberson was, during the "wolves vs. cats" turf war while attending Spectral Central High. Shortly after that though, Robby switched schools and the two fell out of contact until recently. Currently, Robby's wingman is Chad Weedsley; the two are often blamed for most problems in teh school, even when they had nothing to do with it. Robby is also known to hang around several other fae students, depiste their assumption of his "low class" status. Most notibly he does enjoy poking fun at Lukas Helson for trying to hide his own fae heritage. Enemies Due to his role in the "wolves vs. cats" turf war, he and Toralei Stripe often purposely do not cross each other's paths. He is often at ends with most of the jocks, most notibly Many Taur, because of his lazy-bum attitude. He wouldn't exactly consider Nora Wells an enemy, but due to her unwanted advances, and the feud between her and his girlfriend, Robby really wants nothing to do with her. He also wouldn't call Headmisstress Bloodgood an enemy either, depsite his near constant residency in her office. He does however have a problem with any manster who tries to move in on his girlfriend. Romance Robby is currently dating Quinn King. After asking her to attend the Dawn of the Dance with him, the two began to formally date, and their relationship as continued to progress forward despite her friends disaproval of his "law class" status. Clothing Basic Robby wears a dark red and gray hoodie over a white tank top. He has very baggy pants that appear to be made of several "shreaded" layers of material in various shades of brown that are held up with a dark belt and silver chain. He also has a green hobobag taht he uses to acrry all his various spray pants with him. Dawn of the Dance He has a neon green tuxedo trimed in neon purple. His blazer jacket features a grafitti pattern he designed himself, as well as an off-white button down shirt and untied yellow bowtie. His hair is also pulled back with a purple tie, with a stripped green hair feather in it. Trivia *Robby attends the Day Class shift of Monster High *Robby was originally created soley to date a different charater, but after that artist declined Robby was almost dropped until the oppertunity to date Quinn King came up *His "genderbender name" is Bobbi Goodfellow *Grave has implied that the two had a short lived relationship, but it would seem that he only says that to unnerve Robby due to the later's constant denial *MND is KPenDragon's favorite play, and she has seen it performed in the National Theather in Weimar Germany, as well as the Shakespeare Theather in Washington DC *Robby's design was based primarily upon Stanley Tucci's portrayal in the 1996 film version of MND *Robby has a cockney accent, and is one of KPenDragon's OCs with a distinct unique vernacular; the others are Octavio Cyanide, Cursor Click, Lukas Helson, Matt Grimswig, Austin Barker, and TrollLOL Herpaderp Category:Original Characters Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Males Category:Robin Goodfellow